


Savoring the moment

by tonysta_k



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonysta_k/pseuds/tonysta_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jily first kiss fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savoring the moment

James and Lily had been together for a week now, and James was so happy that he almost thought ti was ridiculous. But hey, he had liked Lily for years and now he was finally with his, he was allowed to feel as happy as he did. They hadn’t kissed yet, due to the fact that Lily was swept off her feet with prefect duties and homework. The suspense was  _killing_ James. He knew it sounded a bit far fetched, but all he wanted to do was kiss Lily already. Was that too much to ask; James thought not.

James was sprawled out on the couch of the common room, one leg hanging off the couch and the other propped up on the arm of the chair. His head was laying on the other arm, his hands laying on his belly; clasped together. He had been studying for his test tomorrow in herbology - which he had had to force himself to do, due to the fact it was just so boring. But it was also exhausting - studying for two hours. He thought it had to be better than being stuck in detention with Pete or Sirius though. And Remus was taking a nap, wanting to catch up on the sleep he had missed on the nights before the full moon that had currently passed. Before James’ mind could register anything, there was suddenly another body on top of his and a feminine laugh next to his ear. His eyes shot open. Lily.

"I thought you were sleeping, so I decided you needed to be woken." Lily said happily, looking at James and pushing a few strands of red hair behind her ear.

"No, I was nearly, until a certain redhead jumped on me." James laughed, looking up at Lily with a fond smile.

"Whoops, silly me." Lily laughed. "You know James, it’s been a  _whole_  week now that we’re been going out, and you  _still_ haven’t kissed me.” She faked a gasp and put her hand over her heart. “Am I not kissable?” She teased.

"I-I-I-" James started to stutter but was cut off but another laugh from Lily.

"I’m joking, you dork." She laughed, grabbing James’ tie and pulling him up a bit and leaning down so their lips were inches apart, staring each other in the eye. "But I still want that kiss."

And with that, the Gryffindor put her lips to the male’s, both their eyes fluttering shut as they savored the moment of their first kiss.


End file.
